along came polly
by Blondie by Heart
Summary: when bella gets dropped off at a orphanage, she thinks her life is ruined. but when a strange but beautiful family comes in to adopt, she will do anything for it to be her. OC ON PERMANENT HIATUS
1. a

**I own no characters used in my story!**

_Flashback Bella's POV_

I was listening to my iPod when I heard my mom say that we were arriving at the orphanage. That's right, orphanage, for kids who aren't wanted. My mom didn't have enough money to support me after she left my dad, Charlie. She also got drunk a lot at the local bar; she didn't try to make an effort to get another job, when she got fired from the last one. I don't even think she really wanted me from the beginning. I mean im only ten years old!

I was getting madder and madder by the second thinking about me being abandoned. _Just calm down Bella! You can handle it! Come on girl! Let's do this_. When I felt the car stop I knew it was my queue to leave. I got out of the car afraid to turn back, so that she might see me cry. I stopped when she called to me.

"Bella! I love you…Bella please answer me" she cried out. I didn't care, the moment she pulled in the driveway, was the moment she was a stranger to me.

_6 years later_

My life was great at the orphanage. I found out that the orphanage I was dropped off at was a high class orphanage. Great school, great food, great shops, great clothes, great everything! I had all of my friends there with me. Including my best friend Angela. I met the first day I came. She was really nice and really happy; I also found out that we had a lot in common. From then on we were like two peas in a pod, or so I heard.

"COME ON BELLS, WE NEED TO GET READY FOR THE ADOPTION PEOPLE!" I had forgotten that that was today. Angela and I were always ready to be adopted together by the same people, we almost did too!

"Im up, I'm up. Just don't yell anymore! Your gonna wake the whole house up!" I heard her giggle and then leave.

I got up and picked out my outfit. _What looks like me? Ohh I know those!_ I picked out my neon green cami that I got from DEB, then a dark forest green short sleeve shirt to put over it. I found a pair of dark blue denim skinny jeans and my black converse. I wasn't a big make-up person so I just put on some navy blue eyeliner, and some lip-gloss. As for my hair, it was huge. My hair was naturally curly; so I finally got my friend to be me a flat iron for my 13th birthday. I recently got my hair layered with a fringe. I was so cute. I finally got finished with my hair and headed down stairs.

There were people already here! Wow a lot of morning people I guess. I spotted Angela and walked towards her. A couple was talking to the headmistress, in front of her.

"Hey Ang! What up?"

"Nothing much I guess. I have no clue what's going on." That was when reality came crashing down on me.

"Alright Angela," said the headmistress "you are going with these two people, I know that you don't want to without Bella but, at least you'll have a home. I'll send some people up to your room to pack your stuff. You say good-bye now." And with that she left

Angela turned around to face me; I could the tears in her eyes already. "Bella…im going to miss you a lot, you know? You are like a sister to me, and I'll never forget that…umm…can I have a hug?" I giggled a little bit, and so did she. We pounded into each other for dear life, but soon it was time to go.

"I'll miss bells. Bye" she then got into the car waved one last time and drove off.


	2. ab

**I**

BPOV

I was sitting on the stairs sulking about Angela when I heard someone clear there throat. I looked up to see a woman about 24 looking down at me. She smiled a very motherly smile, so I smiled back. It didn't reach my eyes. She was strangely and inhumanly beautiful, with topaz eyes, and very pale skin. When she spoke, it sounded like bells.

"Hello, I'm Esme. I see your name is Bella. I was wondering if you would like to live with me?" she had hope in her eyes I could see. Wanting for me to say yes. I shrugged but smiled, and she came down to give me a big hug. She was surprisingly cold, but I excused the matter just happy to finally be adopted.

"Great! Well you should know I have other kids as well. They're all adopted; you will get to meet them tonight, and my husband! I know you will love at our house, since I stay at home most of the time for my job, you won't need to worry about being by yourself for the first couple of days. Ohh and Alice; my daughter is super excited to have another sister. She will take you shopping and- Ohh im just babbling, I really need to stop, but I am just so happy. Ok im shutting up now!" I giggled. It was funny seeing her excited. I felt like I had known her forever, she was so down to earth and caring. After a few moments of comfortable silence, she told me she would be back in a few.

"Bella! Let's get in the car. Some people went up to pack your stuff. They'll bring them over tomorrow. You can use one of Alice's huge t-shirts for pj's." she grabbed my hand and pulled me up. She told me to say my "goodbyes" and "I'll miss you's". When we reached her car and I was speechless. It was a Mercedes!

"This is my husband's car, you can go ahead and get in." I opened the door and slid in. I saw a button with the word _massager_, and got very excited. I flipped the button up and started to relax. Perfect. I heard Esme giggle and I completely turned beat red_. _"Don't worry. I like it too."

I spoke for the first time in front of her. "I…uh, thanks. I mean for wanting to adopt me. And I am kind of excited to live with you." I thought about what I had just said for a moment. "I change my mind. I am excited to live with you!" we both laughed at my loudness then turned on some music.

In no time we were pulling into a hidden entrance type driveway. Getting closer I could see a huge white house with six people at the front door. They were as inhumanly beautiful as Esme. There was a girl with pixie like figure and short spiky black hair. Next to her was a man about three feet taller than her. He had blond hair and looked kind of mean. After him I instantly spotted a huge, but teddy bear like guy. He was way bigger than the rest of them. He had his arm around a very beautiful girl. She looked like the model type, with a skinny figure and blond hair. Her and the guy with blond hair sort of looked like twins. The next person was flawless. Bronze hair, not too tall, and not too short. He had a mysterious look. He also looked like a player type. I was to entranced to notice the other guy standing next to him. Though if I would have to take a guess I would say it was Esme's husband.

We pulled up to the house. I could see closely enough that they all had topaz eyes. Somewhat darker than the others, yet still the same.

I got out of the car to face these people who were now my family.

"Umm…hi. I'm Bella." All of a sudden the pixie like girl came running up to me and embraced me in a huge that I thought wasn't possible for a girl her size.

"Hi! Im Alice. Im super excited! We are going to be sisters AND bestest friends. I'll introduce you to the rest of our family." She pointed to the man I thought was the husband. "that's Carlisle, you can call him dad if you want too," next she pointed to the two blondes. "That's Rosalie and that's jasper, he's my boyfriend…don't worry we aren't blood related. My other two brothers, one with the bronze hair, that's Edward, and the one thats a huge teddy bear is Emmet. last but not least is Carlisle, Esme's husband.

They all said an awkward hello and then we went inside. I really liked Alice to. Alice let me get situated in her room and said that we would paint my room tomorrow. When dinner was ready, that was the weirdest part. Whenever somebody(besides me) would take a bite, they would make a weird and grossed out face. I thought the food was really good but maybe I have bad taste. We finally went to bed, and I quickly fell asleep. The last thing I heard was, "what are we gonna do now?"


	3. abc

EPOV

"Is Esme crazy!? She knows we can't handle a human, much less a cat…Emmet." I was having fun watching Rosalie pace around like a crazy person…I mean thing.

"Rose, I didn't mean to, it was an accident I-" Emmet looked like a four year old about to cry.

"You poked it with a knife to see if it would bleed! Are _you_ stupid? Of course it bleeds! AGHHHH!!!!!!" she stalked off to her room with Emmet trailing behind her.

"Well I don't care what rose thinks! We are going to be best friends; I don't care if she hates shopping to." She squeaked. Man, I tell ya Alice and her visions…I wonder if I we have food in the kitchen…I wanna go try it, oh Alice is waiting for an answer. What did she say? _Just nod Eddie just nod_. "Uh huh yes, I completely agree."

"GREAT! So you go shopping with us, and Jasper and Emmet will paint her room the color I tell them to and-"she suddenly blanked out having a vision, I took that opportunity to look.

_Vision_

_Esme is driving down our driveway with a girl,-_

_End vision_

"SHE IS HER-ER!!!!!!!" Alice sang. Then she pranced out the doorway. So jasper and I got up, following Alice out the door, with Emmet pulling Rosalie behind him.

Ahh there is the car already. _Edward, _I heard esme's voice _Edward I need you to make sure everything is going to be okay. _I nodded knowing she could see me. _Edward move over a little so I can get through. _I heard Carlisle's voice, I scooted over and in less than half a second he was right beside me.

The car pulled up. Esme was the first to get out then the girl. She was very intriguing. She had wavy brown hair that came down to her waist, her face angelic with skin very pale she could be mistaken for a vampire. Her lips were rosy pink and full. But most of all that was intriguing was her blood. Im sure the others could smell it to, because jasper was fidgeting, and sending tiny waves of bloodlust to everyone.

The girl was the first to speak…

"Umm…hi. I'm Bella." Wow her voice was mesmerizing. It was like wind chimes, this might sound cheesy but her voice was magical.

Then Alice bounced all the way up to her and gave her a hug. "Hi! Im Alice. Im super excited! We are going to be sisters AND bestest friends. I'll introduce you to the rest of our family."

She introduced all of us and we went inside, Alice of course was babbling non-stop about who-knows-what. Then I realized she was human. That ment that she ate human food. Which ment we had to eat human food. EWWWWWW! I made a pretty weird expression, but everyone besides Bella knew what I ment. They just silently chuckled and moved about their business.

Time flew by. Before I knew it food was sitting right in front of me. EW EW EW EW EW. Not surprisingly everyone was thinking the same thing. I took a fork and spooned a bite of whatever it was, and popped it into my mouth, so did the others. We all made weird faces through-out the course of dinner. Im pretty sure Bella was enjoying it.

We sent Bella to bed right after dinner, because she was yawning like there was no tomorrow.

Then everyone went downstairs to have a meeting. **(A/N I am not going to explain the conversation, but let's just say there was more than enough arguments.)**

After that very eventful discussion everyone went their separate ways, and waited for tomorrow.


	4. abcd

**AN: just to clear some things up, first: the title; Along Came Polly, has nothing to do with my story. Just at the specific moment I couldn't think of any other name. Second: I will probably explain Bella's life before the orphanage. I will actually have flashbacks. **

**Anyway! Thank you for your patients in my story. Been very busy. So im done with that lets get to the story.**

**BPOV**

Bella's dream/memory

I was playing with my mommy and my daddy. We were playing hide-n-seek. We got to do whatever I wanted because it was my birthday. I had gotten a new puppy. I didn't know what kind; I just knew it was a puppy. I named my puppy Sir. Fartsalot. Because he does fart…a lot!

We were in the middle of the game when the door bell rang. My friends are here!!!! I can't wait to see what they got me! Oh my gosh!!! There is my boyfriend (he just doesn't know it yet) looking like the pretty boy he is.

"ZACHY!!! I have a surprise for you!" I can't wait for my plan to work. Zach came over and smiled. "Yep?" he he, if he only knew.

"Move a little closer please?" he did what he was told. Then right when he leaned over I went to give him one of my slobbery kisses ever, the whole place burnt into flames.**(AN: the last part didn't actually happen, just the end of her dream/nightmare)**

I woke up with a startle breathing heavily. I look over at the clock to find that I had only slept for an hour or so. Something caught my attention. I could her small whispers. Then I heard my name. I knew it. They were talking about me.

I crawled from the bed, to the floor, out to the railing, where I looked down upon them.

"That human has no right to live here! Do you want the Volturi coming our way! Do you want us to be killed Carlisle?" the blond one exclaimed. I remember her, Rosalie…WOW, she is bitchy! I didn't do anything to her!

"Don't talk about Bella like that!" exclaimed the lovely voice that was Edwards.

"Oh? So now it's Bella. You're the one who said she was just a meal! You're the one who said that you didn't care about her! So now you're going to act like you do when EVERYBODY KNOWS YOU DON'T!" Ouch. That really hurt. I was standing up now, and could fill my tears trying to break the barrier.

"…that. That was before I saw her. I really do care-"

"LIKE HELL YOU DO!" Rosalie snarled. And was that a growl? I must be going crazy

"Both of you just stop!" the pixie who I remembered as Alice. She was standing up with her fists clenched, and was partly shaking. The girl who was so happy, hyper, and nice…was…well she was really mad. "I know Edward, that Rosalie is being irration-"

"So now you're on Edwards's side? Wait of course you are."

"SHUT THE HELL UP ROSALIE! I am not on anyone's side. And what is 'of course you are' supposed to mean? You both need to suck it up. Bella is a human. Yes, we know that. She is a danger to us. Yes, we know that. But we have to live with it. There are going to be risks, some riskier than others. Carlisle has raised us to be capable of being around humans, and that's what we are going to do!" I had enough of being talked about behind my back, I was going down stairs. "We all need to settle down; Bella has heard us and is coming down the stairs in less than ten seconds." That stopped me in my tracks. How did she know I was coming? "Bella come down. We know you are awake. We would like to talk to you." That was Carlisle. He was damn right about needing to talk to me. I marched right down with my hands on my hips, and my game face on.

Everybody mouth was closed not willing to speak. Carlisle was the first.

"Umm…Bella, well. Im sure you heard us talking, loudly. I apologize for that." I nodded my head in response. "And I am of what you heard is making you curious. I know this might be early to start explaining this, but-"suddenly Rosalie got up, came to me with her fist in a ball, headed towards my face. I heard someone exclaiming "Rose no!" but it was too late. Her fist had hit me. I fell backwards, onto the stairs, hitting my head.

I tried to open my eyes, but quickly failed. It was soon that I realized I had fallen into a dark circle of bliss.

* * *

**I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday. Im sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I will be now. Anyway review please. If you do ill love you forever!**

**Xoxoxox Rissa**


	5. abcde

**BPOV**

"Bella? Bella honey are you awake?" That was Esme's comforting voice. "Oh dear. ROSALIE! YOU COULD OF KILLED HER!!" wow Esme sounded really hostile. "Don't worry Esme, she'll respond in about…7…6…5…4…3…2…1," exactly as followed I opened my eyes. Alice is starting to freak me out a little. "Don't freak her out too much sweety, remember? She still doesn't know." Jasper's voice was uptight but calm. I looked around the room. I saw six worried people, and one very pissed off vampire…Rosalie. "Calm down Bella- her emotions went from freaked out to pure anger."

I started to get up, but was pushed back down by a pair of hands that sent shock throughout my whole body. "Not so fast, Bella. Just take a minute." Edward said, he then smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. Instead of getting up, I just backed up to the wall and sat Indian style. I then spoke, "I…I would like to know what's going on. You guys are different, and you seem so uncomfortable around me, like im doing something wrong, when I haven't." my voice went up a bit. So did my courage.

"Bella, we-"I interrupted Carlisle.

"I think-no, I know I deserve an answer." They all looked at one another. Seeming to communicate without any words.

Then Alice spoke, "umm…well…you see," she cleared her throat. "We are different from you, and its hard being different. We are sorry, we didn't mean for you to think that we didn't like you. We all really do. But, I don't know. Do you want me to give you clues as to what we are, or," she cleared her throat again and this time her voice got lower. "Would you like us to tell what we are right now?" Alice looked scared.

I smiled my biggest smile to her, "well if it would make you feel better, I… I choose the clues." Alice was suddenly back to her perky self. She started to jump up and down.

"Okay! I will give you some clues as to what we are…tomorrow! I pinky promise!" she extended her pinky out to me. I took her pinky with mine and weirdly shook it.

"Tomorrow." I repeated

"Ohh! I have a question, well, when do we start school. Because I don't really have any new clothes to wear."

Alice suddenly squealed, and said, " we will so go shopping tomorrow, because school starts in exactly…one week…12 hours…38 minutes..And 58 seconds!" How precise could she possibly get?

I said my awkward goodnights, again, and headed to Alice's room. I snuggled up in the sheets and blankets, and fell fast asleep.

When I woke up, the sun was brightly shining. I suddenly remembered about last night. I hopped up, put my hair into a pony tail, and ran downstairs, surprisingly without tripping. I went into the kitchen to find them all sitting at the kitchen table.

"Ok, guys. Give me your best clues!"

**Sorry it is so short guys, I am having a hard time making my chapters longer. I will still continue my story. It would be really helpful if any of you could give me some suggestion as to what I should do next. **

**Anyway. Review please, if you do, I'll give you some FREE cheddar cheese!**

**-RISSA**


End file.
